


When Kingdoms Collide

by Softichill



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kingdoms, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for swearing, Royalty, Slow Burn, Snufkin has a tail, The chapter titles don't match the content, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softichill/pseuds/Softichill
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin are arranged to marry to stop war from breaking out. When they become close friends, what will happen?





	1. You saw through me all this time,

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for tumblr user snuffedkinz!

The kingdom of Moominvalley and the kingdom of The Forest usually didn’t get along so great. Sometimes you could find the kings trying to find a sort of deal they could make, but both would need to be taken out after a bit due to arguing. Sometimes someone from the opposite kingdom would come and sabotage the other’s and run off without remorse. However, they did have an option that would bring a form of peace throughout both kingdoms.

They could marry those who were in line to the throne. 

Now, this would usually be a good thing, but it wasn’t entirely good. For one thing, the prince of the Forest Kingdom was a vagabond at heart, a tramp. He was always sneaking off and hated staying inside the castle for too long, and thus felt that being married would only tie him down and end his ability to wander. 

Another problem would be that the prince of the Moominvalley Kingdom, who is supposed to marry the prince of the Forest Kingdom as he is the only one in line to the throne, already has someone he is believed to be in love with, Snorkmaiden, and fears that the marriage would only be a problem for their relationship.

Sadly, however, the two princes do not get a say in this, and must marry for the sake of the kingdoms. So, today, a year before the two must join, they meet.

\-----

Snufkin was ushered inside by his mother, Queen Mymble, and into the courtyard to wait for his soon-to-be husband. He sat on one of the many large rocks, huffing,

“I still don’t understand why this is so important.”

“That’s because you don’t spend enough time in your own kingdom to know what’s been going on.”  
The Mymble gave him a half-hearted stern look, “Our kingdoms haven’t been on the best terms, so we need to marry our eldest together in order to create at least some peace!”

“But can’t we just leave me be and have this prince marry, oh I don’t know, Mymble II or something?”   
Snufkin placed his chin on his hands, sighing lightly after he finished speaking. He really, really didn’t want to do this.

“No, Snufkin. That isn’t how it works. Besides, it’s not like you have to have kids or something. All you need to do is marry him, and that’s that! I’m sure that he probably wouldn’t actually care enough about it that he’d let you run off as much as you want. Does that sound good?”   
She was clearly just trying to make him less worried about being tied down, but it just wasn’t working. Knowing Moominvalley’s royal family, the Moomins, no matter who the person is they treat them like they’re an old friend or a family member. He didn’t see himself being able to get out of this one.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and soon Prince Moomintroll and his father, the King, were in the yard with them. The prince almost matched the description of the kingdom, with eyes as blue as the sky and looking as fluffy as the clouds that almost looked to be made of cotton, and the kindest expression you could ever imagine anyone having. It was clear that he was the type to call anyone he met a good friend. It was almost alluring, in a way, but Snufkin supposed that was the way everyone felt when in the Moomins’ presence, and he was quite right, in a way. He was so busy trying to take in the marshmallow in front of him that he almost didn’t notice that their parents were conversing about them and that they were supposed to try and get to know eachother. So, he shook his head clear of his thoughts and cleared his throat,

“So, uh…. Prince Moomintroll.”

“Prince Snufkin.”

“How….how are you?”   
Good lord, he felt like he was screwing this up already. He was never a good conversationalist, since he just hated idle chit-chat and loved to get into deep topics. But, since he was just meeting his fiance for the first time, he couldn’t quite do that yet.

“I’m doing good. You?”   
The kind prince seemed just as nervous as Snufkin was.

“I’m doing alright, I guess.”

“So, um. You’re not really looking forward to this whole marriage thing either, huh?”

“Yeah. I just don’t really like the idea of it. I mean, couldn’t they think of anything else? This one seems to be jumping to the gun a bit, I think.”

“Same here, haha. Of all the things, marriage had to be the only way? I’m sure they could think up a million different things if they tried harder!”   
Soon the two began to bond over how they thought marriage wasn’t a good idea, and they both got a better image of eachother in the process. Moomintroll knew that Snufkin was a wanderer and quite the loner, while Snufkin learned that his new friend always tried to do what was best for his friends and was quite hospitable. 

It was kind of funny, how quickly the two had become best friends. 

~End of chapter 1~


	2. I'd forgotten people are kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two princes begin their plans of cancelling their marriage.

Prince Moomintroll rolled over in bed over and over again, tossing and turning until his sheets were knocked loose. Eventually he groaned, pushing himself up with his arms and supporting himself on his elbows as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. He wasn’t going to get any sleep at all tonight, he thought, so why even try anymore?

Suddenly he heard a tap. He paused, confused on what it could be, and in the next second he heard another. Realizing it came from the window, he slid out of bed to go over and peek out, only to see that it was pebbles bouncing off his windows as they were thrown from below.

Opening his window ever-so-slightly and looking down, he saw his best friend Snufkin standing in the garden that surrounded the castle, a handful of pebbles from his paw being picked at and tossed to his bedroom window. Suddenly filled with energy, Moomintroll quickly grabbed a long rope ladder he took from the closet and let it out the window, climbing down with impressive speed that he didn’t realize he had. As soon as he touched down, he ran over to Snufkin and whispered into the warm night air,

“How did you get past the guards? I thought they had at least four at every entrance!”

“I’ll tell you later…”   
Snufkin whispered back while smirking, putting his index finger over his lips in a ‘shush’ motion.  
“Now c’mon, I’ve got a plan!”

The two boyfriends ran out of the castle grounds, Moomintroll smiling a bit internally as they sped past a set of four unconscious guards on the drawbridge. ‘Heh,’ he thought, ‘classic Snufkin.’

Once they were out, they slowed down and walked over to the little hideout the two had made. It was in a clearing marked by little wooden stakes in the ground, and in the circle there was an old yellow tent, campfire remains, a treestump with a cushion stuck to the top, and a couple baskets of fresh jam stolen from The Moominvalley Castle kitchen, packed full of preservatives and ready to be eaten anytime. Inside the tent there was an old oil lantern and a couple sets of blankets and pillows if the two felt like spending a night together in what they called a sleepover.  
They like to come to this place when they want to spend some time alone together, just the two of them. This was clearly one of those nights.

Snufkin sat down on the ground, motioning towards the stump as if telling him to sit down. Moomintroll follows his command, listening intently as his friend describes his plan.

“So, what I’ve been planning is, I guess, our first option of revolting against our marriage. I’m planning for it to start out civil, but if the calmer ones fail then we might have to be open about our dismay.”

“Really? So how are we gonna show that we don’t want this without getting scolded?”

“Well, I was thinking that I could pretend to be leaving the kingdom more than before-”

“Is that possible?”

“Oh, shush,”   
Snufkin chuckled lightly,   
“anyways, and you could maybe be more affectionate to Snorkmaiden. It’s calm and subtle.”

“But, how do we know it’s going to work?”

 

“We don’t. That’s why we need to try it out.” Snufkin looked over at him, both of them falling into a long yet comfortable silence as they stared into eachother’s eyes. Nope, nothing gay about this at all. Just guys bein dudes. There is definitely NO gay. None. Totally.

\-----

By the next day, their plan was already set into action. Snufkin left as early as he could in the morning, taking his usual travelling stuff and running out to their little hideout to stay and explore a bit. Prince Moomintroll, much to Snorkmaiden’s pleasant surprise, was holding hands and giving her kisses more frequently. Even though it didn’t feel quite right to Moomin, he did it anyway for the sake fo getting out of the marriage.

However, it didn’t exactly work out. All it did was make their parents even MORE determined to marry them. So, they tried another plan. And another. And another. Eventually they confronted their parents about it in their thirteenth plan, only for their parents to refuse and state that they would be wed, and that was final.

 

The two had been getting closer and closer along the way.

~End of Chapter 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this was shorter than the last one! I wanted to get it posted a week after the first chapter, so that it would set up a schedule of weekly updates. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


End file.
